


How Long The Night Lasts

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, childhood AU, reaper76week, sad dads, yeaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Reaper76 Week - Day 1 "How We Were" History/DecayNon-fatmilk on tumblr inspired the childhood au thing ^^





	

How had it come to this? What happened to them where it had come down to _this_?

…

“Gabi!” A small ten year old blond launched himself at the one called ‘Gabi’.

“Jackie! I've missed you!” The elder by two years picked up the boy and swinging him around.

Maria and Diana looked at each other and giggled. “I'm glad Gabriel comes to visit you every summer. I don't know what Jack would do without him as a friend.”

Maria smiled. “He loves coming out here. Says the city is too loud. His mother and father need a break from the little gremlin sometimes too,” she laughed good-naturedly.

Jack looked up at Gabriel with stars in his eyes, having admired the other for so long. “Come on! Let's go!” Their fingers laced together and he dragged his friend to the corn field to play.

When dinner was called the pair ran in, covered in dirt and absolutely filthy to the bone. “Go clean up you two!” Diana would chase them with a towel and threatening them with soap.

Once dinner was done and the boys would get their baths, they would get into their pjs and lay in bed. “Jack?”

“Hm?” His eyes opened and he turned to look at Gabriel lying next to him.

“What...next summer we need to go to the lake.” He changed his train of thought from his original question.

Jack's baby blue eyes sparkled in the low light. “Yeah! We should!” He beamed and snuggled up to his friend. “Good night, Gabi.”

Next summer never came.

…

Gabriel was walking between the rows of new recruits, shouting orders for their workouts. His eyes trailed over the each new recruit and stopped in a blond who was outdoing most of the others.

He felt something in his chest but shook his head. It couldn't be.

It was a month later when he realized his first instinct was right. “Hey! You're Reyes right? Your drills are brutal but I think it's great. Name's John Morrison. Ah, Jack is preferred though.”

Jack? His Jack from when he was a kid? It wasn't possible. “Gabriel Reyes.” He noticed the spark in the other's eyes but he shook it off with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Another week and people were offered to be entered into the Soldier Enhancement Program. Jack accepted. So did Gabriel.

…

“Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Room ten.” The pair glanced at each other and started towards their room. “Guess we're bunking together.” He smiled at his CO.

“Yeah, at least we're familiar with each other.” He smiled back, feeling his heart clench. “Glad to be with the token white boy.” He teased.

The blond pouted in the most adorable way that made Gabe want to pinch his cheeks. “Well we're all on even ground now so watch it...ah…”

“Can't think of any insults huh?”

“Shut up.”

…

“How long have you known?!” Jack's eyes were filled with tears as he held a picture closely to his chest.

Gabriel had his hand wrapped around Jack's wrist with a look of shame. “The first week.” He sighed softly. “I'm sorry Jack. I...I didn't know how to bring it up. I got to know you again and I…I fell in love with you again.”

Jack's hands shook. “Again?” He leaned forward and buried his face in Gabe's chest. “I wanted to marry you when we were kids.”

The elder man held him close and laid his chin on his head. “I know. I did as well. But we got to learn about each other again.”

Jack suddenly chuckled against his chest. “Yeah, and I learned that you're still a fashionista who hates getting dirty.”

Gabriel laughed. They could work this out.

…

“Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.” Jack obeyed and close his eyes a smile on his face. 

“And what could the fearful Strike Commander who lead us through the Omnic Crisis give to lil ol me?” He joked. The Crisis ended a little over a month ago and Gabriel was the unofficial leader if the newly formed Overwatch.

Gabriel laughed jovially but grabbed the small box he had hidden. “Well, the last ten years we really haven't gotten to spend our paychecks so I hope you like this.”

Jack furrowed his brows and opened his eyes, looking at his lover's gave before his gaze trailed down to a platinum band in the box. He gaped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. “Gabriel…”

The elder smiled and took the ring out of the box and showed Jack the engraving. _Mi sol volverá siempre a mí sin importar cuánto dure la noche._

“Yes! Of course Gabriel!” The ring was slipped onto the blond's finger and they kissed deeply. “I love you so much.” He sobbed happily into his shoulder.

“I promise we will get married as soon as we can.” He smiled softly and kissed his head.

He couldn't keep that promise until five years later.

…

Gabriel felt the metal ring hit his chest and fall to the floor. “Take your damn ring! I'm sick of this! All we do is fight and argue! We haven't slept in the same bed, unless it was after sex, in five years!” Tears were streaming down Jack's face.

The elder stepped forward with his hands out. “Jack, please, just listen to me-”

“No! You keep blaming me for the promotion! You tell me that the UN is using me! Don't you think I don't know that?! They told me they couldn't have you as Strike Commander because you were too strong willed. They threatened to kill you if I didn't listen to them.” Jack sobbed and fell to his knees.

Gabriel was shell-shocked. He knew the UN was using Jack but to threaten him into obedience, Jack looked so drained and old. Gray was at his temples, he had bags under his eyes and it was only made worse by the tears.

The building suddenly shook as an explosion rang out.

The world went into slow motion for Gabriel as he watched a piece of the ceiling fall towards his husband on the ground. He dived forward and pushed him out of the way.

Jack felt his face collide with the ground and he felt something slice into his skin. “Ah! Shit!” He sat up and watched more of the ceiling fall around him. “Gabriel?!” He ran forward to where he had been a few seconds earlier.

Digging through the rubble was painstaking especially as the building came down around them. Jack finally found his husband and as soon as he did he turned away and vomited.

The gore was everywhere and Jack pulled the broken body out of the ruin and clutched him closely.

How had it come to this? Jack wailed loudly at the loss of his husband, spotting the ring he had thrown, clutched in his hand.

He removed his and Gabriel's rings and clutched them closely as he stumbled out of the burning Watchpoint.

Jack stared at the wreckage as he spotted rescue teams coming in the distance. He left, two rings in his hand and regret heavy in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there that sadness is.


End file.
